Shield My Heart
by xxouatwritesxx
Summary: Robin Locksley is a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. Regina discovers she has powers and Robin helps her control them and accept them.
1. Chapter 1

**New story! And I do intend to continue this unlike my other one. This story is going to be an OQ AU in the Agents of Shield world. If you don't watch AoS fear not, for you can still read this (Promo Police: I do recommend watching it if you don't it's really good.) I hope you enjoy. Remember your feedback is always appreciated and without further ado, Shield my heart.**

 _He ran._

 _He ran like hell._

 _He ran as fast as his legs could bloody take him._

 _But it wasn't fast enough._

 _He wound up surrounded by police on all sides. With no escape._

 ** _Freeze!_**

 ** _Don't move!_**

 ** _Get down on your knees and put your hands behind your head!_**

 _And he had obliged out of fear of being shot by the many, many, many semi-automatic weapons pointed at him. And leaving his little boy alone. An orphan. And then from above a bright blue whirlwind came out of nowhere circling all the officers. Robin had to take one of his arms down to shield his eyes and once the light died down and he slowly moved his arm he gasped._

 _All the officers were frozen._

 _He looked down at both of his hands in horror._

 _"First I melt everything I look at and now I'm freezing things?!" He shouts._

 _"That wasn't you it was me." Comes a voice from behind and Robin turns sharply looking at the source of the voice. A man. He almost looks like one of the militia with armor on but his arms are blue and look like they're frozen. He has blue eyes, short brown hair and looks pretty buff. He walks towards Robin and officers his frozen looking hand and Robin just stares at it for a second before looking back up at his face._

 _"David Nolan, I work for S.H.I.E.L.D, I'm here to help you."_

 _S.H.I.E.L.D? What the hell is that?_

 _David sighs._

 _"You don't know what S.H.I.E.L.D is do you?"_

 _Robin shakes his head._

 _"Well, in short, we help people like you that have powers. We protect you from people like this." He says gesturing to the frozen militia around them._

 _Robin can't process this information right now. This day has been ridiculous. All he wanted to do was drop his son off at school and then go to Starbucks and get a venti caramel cocoa cluster Frappuccino, a guilty pleasure of his. But he had been feeling hot the morning anyway and was looking to cool himself down then while at work he had gotten progressively frustrated when his credit card was frozen for suspicious fraudulent activity and then some asshat thought it'd be nice to let the air out of the tires for his car and he just got warmer and warmer. So he went back to Starbucks to cool himself down again. And when the barista gave him his Cool Lime Refresher with a smile on her face it quickly turned to a frown when she jerked back from his touch and screamed. He looked down and saw his beverage melt dripping from his hands and as he looked back up he saw that she clutched her hand that had a scorch mark. What the hell had he done? He had apologized profusely but she was having none of it and she ran off frightened. He walked out of the store knowing that all eyes were on him, the handle to the door not only melting when he touched it but catching on fire making him gasp, but he continued out the store running this time. Just as he got outside he heard sirens warring in the distance and swore before running off down the alley knowing his car would be of no use. And that's how he ended up in the middle of route 40 surrounded by police on his hands thinking he was about to go to jail or be executed to talking to this strange… ice man._

 _"Look, either you can sit there and deal with these officers on your own or you can come with me to safety." David tells him. Robin hesitantly takes the hand he forgot David had offered him and stood up._

 _"What's your name?" He asks._

 _"Robin. Robin Locksley."_

XXX

He remembers that day like it was yesterday. Scared out of his mind. Confused. He remembers all the things he was called that day.

 _A murderer. A criminal. A monster._

He remembers that as he looks at the calendar. February 1st. 3 years since that day. Now he's a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. Helping _inhumans;_ people with super powers of some sort. And he's never loved his job more.

"Agent Locksley!" He hears his boss Gold yell. Robin sighs finishing marking off his calendar before turning around.

"Sir."

"Get ready, we have an inhuman in trouble." And with that Robin grabs his neutralizing gun in case the inhuman is hesitant while they're in a tough spot with police and need to retreat quickly. He puts on his armor and heads off with the rest of his team.

David Nolan has ice powers. He can freeze anything he chooses.

Mary Margaret Blanchard is telekinetic which Robin is quite jealous of.

Mallory Chencia has fire powers like Robin does but she's limited to only fire while Robin can also melt himself into a puddle if he needs to.

Emma Swan. And she actually isn't an inhuman herself but she's great at martial arts and likes helping to help inhumans like everyone else here.

And his boss Robert Gold is also not inhuman, he just gives the orders.

There are other but they stay here and don't get physical or have powers they do other things that make S.H.I.E.L.D what it is now.

He joins his team walking out of their hidden base and getting into their SUV and heading to where the trouble is. And it didn't take long as he saw a whole group of police cars surrounding what looked like a woman with long black hair that went down to her waist. Her hands were up and she was shaking as she slowly lowered to her knees.

"Gold we have the target, what are our orders?"

"I want Nolan to freeze the officers but I want Locksley to take care of the inhuman."

"On it." they said as they got out of the SUV.

They ran toward the commotion quietly sneaking behind and stopped. David took a deep breath and raised his arms sharply the action freezing the officers from the ground up. He turned to his partner satisfied.

"She's all yours." He nodded. Robin ran through the officers to just behind the woman. She must've not noticed him because she remained on her knees facing away from him.

"Milady." She turned around with her eyes wide as she studied her surroundings noticing the frozen officers.

"You didn't do that, don't worry."

Her eyes got wide as she backed away from him.

"Y-you have…powers too?" She asked.

"I do but I didn't freeze these officers, my partner did."

He thinks that'll calm her but it only seems to scare her even more as she jumps to her feet with her hands up and backs away from him.

"Please! Don't hurt me! I-I don't know how any of this has happened!" She quickly says.

Robin can tell she won't be willingly going anywhere with him but tries anyway. He puts his hands up too to show he won't hurt her.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help. I work for S.H.I.E.L.D."

Her brows furrow in confusion and he waits for the question he knows is coming.

"What's S.H.I.E.L.D?"

And then both their heads turn sharply to the left as they hear sirens. It's got to be reinforcements. They don't have much time.

"I'm sorry Miss."

She turns to look at him confused.

"Sorry for w-" But she's abruptly cut off as he quickly reaches down and pulls out his neutralizing gun and shoots her in the shoulder. She yelps and falls unconscious her veins and arteries turning blue. Robin rushes over to her and picks her up bridal style and turns back running back to David and they run to the SUV and they return to their base.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina's eyes start to flutter open. Her head hurts. Her chest hurts her shoulder hurts. Her eyes go wide when she registers that. That man shot her. She sits up quickly and looks at her surroundings. She on a cot with a navy blue and black plaid black comforter, white sheets and pillow. At the end of the cot at her feet is a silver end table with a glass of water on it. The room is relatively small with black honeycomb like walls and in each corner of the room is a bar of white lights. And she starts to panic when she realizes she doesn't see a door but she sees what she thinks is a knob in the middle of the wall then sees an outline around that resembles a door and runs to it. She stumbles a little bit but she makes it and turns the knob and curses. _Locked._ She starts pounding on the door and screaming.

"Let me go! I didn't mean to hurt those people _please_ you have to believe me!" And then she starts crying. She just wanted to go home, it's bad enough she lost her fiancé and now she's locked up in some room. She slams the door one last time before she slides down the door sobbing. She just wanted to go home.

XXX

Robin wakes up and gets ready. Showers, brushes his teeth, fixes his hair and gets dressed. Brown jeans and a pine green T-Shirt. Nothing fancy. He heads over into the kitchen and starts up a pot of coffee. Once it's done and just as he starts to pour himself a cup of coffee he hears pounding and not long after that he hears screaming. He sets the pot down and runs out into the main part of the ship. David hears it too.

They both run to Belle. Another member of their team that isn't inhuman, but she doesn't fight either. She keeps track of cameras and likes research. Whenever they bring in a new inhuman with a power they've never seen before she usually comes up with an answer from her extensive knowledge from reading so much.

"Is that the new inhuman Belle?" She looks up from her computer and nods.

"She doesn't seem happy."

"I'll take care of her." Robin says already headed to the interrogation room.

XXX

Regina is still crying but decides to sit on cot and rolled up into a ball facing the wall. After a few moments someone knocks on the door and she jolts back up staring at the door in anticipation. The knob turns and it opens and from behind it comes a man. But not just any man, it's the man that shot her. When she realizes that her eyes widen and she scoots away from him.

"You're the man that shot me." She says panicked.

He winces at that as he says,

"Yea, I do apologize for that. I didn't _want_ to do that but you didn't give me much of a choice. We were on a bit of a time crunch."

"Well excuse me for not wanting to go with some… strange man with… ice powers!" She yells.

He sighs.

"Those police officers were going to arrest you. You would've been scared while you were in jail and your powers would've made themselves known again and then they would've threatened you and take you to some facility to figure out how you have powers and you'd be strapped down to some table while they run a bunch of tests on you and when they realize they can't figure it out they'll…" and then he stops and looks at the woman. She looked shocked as they stared at each other for moments in silence. The sadness in his eyes finishes the sentence for her.

"You lost someone you cared about like that?" She asks even though she already knows the answer and he nods and now she feels bad. She didn't mean to make him relive a bad memory.

"I'm sorry." She says because that's all she can say.

He shakes his head.

"It's not your fault."

Silence.

"S.H.I.E.L.D protects people like us with powers. If we find an inhuman in trouble we take them in and try to help them with their powers. So, how about you tell me about your powers and we get down to business."

She takes a deep breath and relives the day all this shit happened.

 _She and her finacé Daniel went out to dinner for her birthday. They went out to the Cheesecake Factory her absolute without a doubt favorite place to eat. They were just chatting and eating but for the whole day Regina had a terrible headache and all throughout the dinner it just got worse. She tried to hide her pain from Daniel but she knew he'd be able to tell something was wrong with her._

 _"Regina? Are you alright?"_

 _"I'm fine." She replied but at the look he gave her she admitted that her head had been hurting most of the evening._

 _"Do you want to go home?"_

 _She quickly shook her head (And instantly regretted doing so) and said._

 _"No I'm sure this will pass eventually." And smiled to reassure him and he smiled back._

 _They were just starting their desert and Regina was just about to stick a delicious piece of chocolate chip cookie dough cheesecake in her mouth when a piercing pain went through her cheeks. Her fork fell to her plate with a loud clatter drawing the attention of Daniel and a few other people. She groaned as her hands flew to her cheeks attempting to soothe the pain._

 _"Regina! Are you okay?' He quickly asked while kneeling next to her and placing a hand on her knee._

 _She was just about to respond when the pain got impossibly worse as she_ _ **actually**_ _felt something pierce through her cheek. She screamed at the pain not caring about the people that were looking at her now._

 _"Regina what's wrong?" He asked the panic evident in his voice._

 _She looked up from her hands that piercing pain still going through her cheeks and he gasped moving back slightly._

 _"Daniel," She breathed through the pain._

 _"What's happening to me?" She whimpered screwing her eyes shut then screamed again. Then she blacked out._

 _She woke with a start eventually and the smell of blood was overwhelming but that wasn't all._

 _She could also taste it. And with that sudden realization she sat up and started coughing. She could feel something working it's way up her throat and eventually coughed it out and her eyes widened as she realized it was a bloody piece of meat. She backed up still on the ground when one of her hands bumped into someone else's and she turned._

 _She wished she hadn't_

 _She saw Daniel. Sprawled out on the ground. His eyes open and lifeless. When her eyes lowered she saw his midsection was completely marred. Marred like some animal had clawed at him and eaten him. She reached out to touch when she realized her hands were completely covered in blood. And then it cliqued._

 _She was that animal that clawed at him and ate him. The blood in her mouth. The meat chunk she coughed up. She jumped to her feet and wiped her hands off on a napkin and got as much of the blood off as she could. She wiped her mouth with another napkin because there was no doubt blood there too and then went back over to Daniel with tears streaming down her face._

 _"I'm so sorry Daniel." She breathed out. Because what else can she say? She_ _ **ate**_ _her own fiancé on her birthday. She plants another kiss on his lips but just as she's about to make contact with his lips she hears a gun cock._

 _"You stop right there you monster!" A female voice yells. Regina turns her head and sees a woman aiming a gun at her head. She immediately sits up straight and raises her hands._

 _"You may look different now but I'm not taking any chances with you. Get up!" Regina hesitantly does so then all of a sudden she sees red._ _ **Actually**_ _sees red and then she blacks out again._

 _But when she's back to her normal self, she's holding the woman's head skewered on a pair of Sais and she almost throws up but she screams as she drops the head. Because it looks as marred as Daniel's torso. She drops to her knees crying._

 _"What is wrong with me?" She cries to herself._

 _It takes her a couple minutes but she pulls herself together and she kisses Daniel again before she runs out of the restaurant and it doesn't take long until she's surrounded by cops and crying on her knees. Then that's when that man came from behind her and shot her._

By the end of her story she's in tears. Robin offers her a tissue which she accepts gratefully.

"I'm so sorry that you lost your fiancé like that." Robin says and he means it because out of all the inhumans they've saved they've never encountered one where they killed someone close to them. Injured maybe, but never killed.

"It's not your fault." She says sadly while wiping away her tears with the tissue.

"Well, S.H.I.E.L.D likes to help people with you that have powers. That's why we came to get you."

"I don't want to encourage this… _curse._ I want it gone." She says

"Well we can't stop it. But we can help you control it."

"What if I can't control it." She says.

"If you can dream it, you can achieve it." She looks at him for a moment and then back down. Those words hit too close to home because Daniel used to always tell her that exact same quote whenever she felt she couldn't do something. And just like that her decision was made. She'd figure this out, for Daniel.

She sighed while looking back up nodding.

"I guess I can try." She half smiles then it falters.

"I'm afraid I never got your name."

He stands up and offer his hand.

"Robin Locksley."

She shakes his hand in a nice firm handshake. And she almost drowns in the blue of his eyes.

"Regina Mills."

"Just let me go talk it over with my team and we'll see what we can do."

She nods.

"Thank you."


End file.
